Just Read It
by unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair
Summary: This is how the ride back from the Spud Gun Contest should've gone: House finds the right time to give Thirteen something he's been meaning to for a while. Thouse
1. Chapter 1

**NOW THAT I'VE MADE MYSELF HIGH FROM WATCHING HOUSE CLIPS ON YOUTUBE, I FIGURED I MIGHT AS WELL WRITE THIS.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

On the way back from the spud gun competition, House and Thirteen didn't talk. Well, except for when House decided to bring up the whole _you-killed-your-brother_ thing again.

"You said you're alone. What happened to your dad?" He asked.

"Can you ever stop talking for 5 seconds?" She asked, looking at him from the passenger seat.

"For your information, it's been 2 and a half hours." House said. "But no."

"He killed himself." She said.

"Oh. I figured you killed him, too."

"God, you're such a jerk."

"I can't help it."

"What do you have, jerk-itis?" She retorted. He was silent for another 30 minutes, then finally spoke.

"I can see why he did it."

"What?"

"I can see why he killed himself. His wife was dead, and his 2 kids were both dying of the same disease." House's voice was gentle, almost sympathetic.

"He didn't know I was dying." She said quietly.

"How do you know he didn't?"

"Because I didn't know!"

"Maybe he knew but just never told you."

"Why do you pretend to get me? Pretend to know people you don't?"

"I went snooping at the house where your parents lived. It never sold. I found this." He handed her a brown, leather book. Hesitantly, she took it. Knowing his companion didn't know what to say, he continued to speak. "He would be so proud of you, Remy. You should read it. I have to admit, it's a little bit of a tear-jerker."

"You _read_ it? And I thought you didn't know my name" Whether Thirteen's voice was shaking from unshed tears or anger, House wasn't sure.

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't hold Pandora's Box." He shrugged.

"Pandora's Box _was_ opened!"

"I'm sorry I don't know. I'm an atheist." House said sarcastically.

"No, your religion is Sarcasm."

"Just promise me you'll read it." House decided that while crossing on intersection, he should take his eyes off of the road to make eye contact with her.

"I promise." She said. "But you should know that in about 10 seconds, a big rig is going to hit us…"

"Oh right. Crap." House swerved, barely managing to not get hit. They heard police sirens, and he pulled over. Both rolled their eyes and sighed, leaning back in the seats.

"Since neither us can bail the other out, I'm going to call Wilson." House mumbled.

**THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT MY BEST. I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO START IT. I MIGHT REWRITE IT IF I HAVE TIME. I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW, IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE ACTUALLY BEEN ABLE TO WRITE **_**ANYTHING**_**. DON'T MY TEACHERS KNOW THAT I HAVE A FANFICTION LIFE? I ALSO WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR SUPPORT. IT MEANS A TON.**

**SO I'M NOT EXACTLY SURE AS TO HOW I'M GOING TO SET THIS UP. I DON'T WANT IT TO BE JUST THIRTEEN'S DAD'S JOURNAL. I WANT HER AND HOUSE TO INTERACT, BUT I'M NOT QUITE SURE HOW TO DO THAT. SO THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A LITTLE ROUGH, BUT HANG IN THERE. I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS. AND, FEEL FREE TO CRITIQUE!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

House let himself into her apartment, quietly, and stood there, watching as her brilliant eyes scanned the page of the dark, leather journal. She was curled up on her couch, her legs tucked beneath her, an expression he couldn't read plastered on her face.

"Are you going to just stand there or would you like to sit down?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the page. Slowly, House limped over and took a seat on the other end of the couch.

"I didn't think you'd actually read it." He commented. Thirteen just shrugged in response, seemingly captivated by the words. Finally, after a few minutes, she carefully set the book down, and turned to face him.

"That entry was about the day my brother was born." She said. "Jacob Aaron Hadley."

"Nice name." House commented gruffly.

"A little bit more common than Remy Beauregard." She noted glumly.

"I don't know _where_ in the world your parents came up with _Beauregard_, but _Remy_'s beautiful." He don't know why he said it. It was just so un-Houseonian.

"Thank you." She smiled. "He was 5 when I was born. Jake was always so loving, so caring. He was the best big brother." She felt tears prick the back of her eyes, so she got up to get a glass of water. Having House see her a complete total wreck once was enough; she didn't want to relive _that_ experience. She knew House knew what she was doing, and was thankful he didn't call her out on it.

"You might want to change your locks. I have a key." House said, changing the subject. He heard that tap turn on.

"I know." She called back. "How else would you get in? It wouldn't do me any good, anyways. All of you know how to pick a lock."

"There's a reason I hired you all." House said, then cocked his head, realizing something. "You're not just worried about me. You're worried about the others, too."

"If I was worried, I would install an electronic alarm system. But I'm not, so that doesn't matter."

"I can see Foreman, since he's your crazy psycho ex-boyfriend, and Taub doesn't care enough, and Chase is nice. You're worried about Chase! You can handle mean, but as soon as someone's genuinely concerned, all your walls fall." House said.

"This is so typical of you, I forgot to ask why you're here."

"I don't usually just barge into people's houses." He defended.

"You're right, you don't. You just send _us_ to do it for you."

"What else does the journal say?" He asked.

"Not much. My dad was so happy when Jake was little. Of course, when I was born, my mom was starting to show symptoms, so it was hard. But he still loved me. They both did. It was what they both wanted, when they imagined their family when they were dating. A little boy, then 5 years later, a girl. It was perfect."

"Except for the part that the mom dies when her kids are young, and both kids die of the same disease." House just had to say it. He couldn't resist himself. He watched his companion's eyes go dark with anger, and was sure that if the glass she had been holding seconds ago was still in her hands, that it would currently be on a collision course with his head. He winced at the thought. "I should go. I think my next stop will to harass Taubman." House said, pushing himself of the couch.

"_That's_ creative." Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"Have a good day." House closed the door behind him.

**I'D REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR INPUT. AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE DELAY. BUT I PROMISE THE MORE FEEDBACK, THE MORE LIKEKLY I AM TO UPDATE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS, SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG. MY CHEER COACH HAS US PRACTICING EVERY DAY, SO IT LOOKS LIKE PRIME UPDATE DAYS WILL BE OVER THE WEEKENDS. AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR THE INPUT, AND ANYONE WHO WANTS TO REQUEST AN ENTRY OR ANYTHING, FEEL FREE TO!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

He began to notice that she took the book everywhere she went, as if it was the one thing tying her to the Earth, as if gravity itself wasn't enough. This time, he caught her reading it in the differential room, well after everyone else had gone home. They were the only two crazy enough to stay at the hospital.

"Are you married to it or something?" He asked, limping into the glass-walled room.

"You know, you should consider knocking." She closed the book and looked up at him, brilliant eyes capturing his. House felt unable to look away.

"That's not really my style." He finally broke the contact, and took a seat next to her.

"So, is Wilson talking to you yet? I know he was pretty mad about bailing us out…" She decided to change the subject.

"He's just mad that I managed to get locked up twice in a day." House answered. "And no changing the subject. You're attached to the thing."

"It's the last connection to my family that I have, House. What do you expect?" She forced him to make eye contact again.

"For you to be Thirteen again." He replied gently. She opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off. "You're different now. We all miss you." House was surprised at the emotion in his words, never mind the fact that _he_ said them. He just couldn't help himself.

"Well, I'm back, so…" Thirteen shrugged.

"Physically you are, but mentally? Not at all."

"Please clarify." She folded her arms, challenging him.

"You asked Chase for help while dealing with your fugitive friend. You later talked to him about what was bothering you."

"_You_ attempted self-surgery on your leg after being idiotic enough to take untested drugs." Thirteen shot back.

"I've always been a little messed up."

"Wait, how did you know about me and Chase?"

"He told me." House shrugged.

"What did he tell you?"

"He's worried. He just knows that I spent 3 days with you."

"I wish people would stop worrying." She leaned back in her seat, running a hand through her hair.

"It's just like how you guys worry about me when I'm acting funny. Yes, it's annoying, but it's human nature."

"That's what was in this entry." She opened to a page and pointed. "How Jake was always so worried about me, and how Mom would say stuff to me, about how I was a bad kid. Jake was 11, so he was in big-brother-mode." She smiled. "He didn't understand why I'd always get mad at him. One day, after having explaining it to him a hundred times in metaphoric ways, he just flat out said it. I remember it, too. I was sitting in the other room, doing homework, and he and Jake were sitting on the couch. _'Jake, I know this is hard to understand and you just want to help her, but Remy can take care of herself. She doesn't want, or need, to be protected.'_ I didn't realize it at the time, but there was admiration in his voice, pride. I guess that's why I am the way I am."

"You liked that someone liked who you were. Your mother never did." House said.

"She was sick, House."

"I know. But she still shouldn't have done it." He got up, and as he was opening the door, she called out,

"Hey, House? Wanna grab a drink or something?"

"Sure." He nodded.

**HEY, SO, SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE. I'VE BEEN RELLY BUSY. I WAS GOING TO LENGTHEN THIS, BUT I FELT THAT IT LEFT OFF GOOD HERE. I WILL DO THEM AT THE BAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS!**


End file.
